Just a Challenge
by walking-on-a-dream
Summary: I have plans. And I plan to fulfill them. Such as - Kill whoever told James Potter I won’t back down from a challenge. L/J one-shot


**DISCLAIMER:** I wish...

**Just a Challenge**

"Lifes challenges are not suppose to paralyze you, they're suppose to help you discover who you are."  
- Bernice Johnson

I don't like making bets. I don't like dares. I don't like gambling anything, but I won't back down from a challenge. If someone thinks I can't do something, I prove them wrong. I always succeed. I have plans. And I plan to fulfill them. Such as - Kill whoever told James Potter I won't back down from a challenge. Yes that is now on the top of my list.

"Hey Evans!" a deep voice, that I could probably hear from the other side of the world, called out to me. I sighed and stopped knowing full well he would hunt me down if I didn't. I pivoted so I was facing him.

"Yes Potter?" I asked. He grinned. "Why are you grinning?" I asked annoyed. If possible his grin widened.

"Just the way you said my name." he said mockingly. Strange as it is, the boy named James Potter liked me. Sometimes I question that, he annoys the crap out of me. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"So you stopped me in the middle of the hallway just to hear you name come from my mouth?" I asked incredibly. I threw my hands up in annoyance. I wondered what his parents did to him as I kid. I mean James Potter can be a nice person sometimes, I like that side of him, but this side I do. Not. Like. At. All.

"Well that was just a bonus to what I was going to say really." He replied now leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets. Gees, this boy really did drag everything out didn't he?

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" I said as if I was talking to a five year old.

"Oh yeah." He said as if he had forgotten psh I know he didn't. James pushed himself of the stone wall and walked over to me, he was a good head taller than me. I hate being short. He draped his hands over my shoulders and ducked his head to my height.

"I don't think you could beat me in an eating ice cream contest." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes. As if I would fall for that. You would have to be stupid. Wait, but then he would think it was something he was better at then me and he would brag on and on and on about it all of the time. I have to beat him! I will!

"You're on!" I said staring him in the eyes. …what did I just get myself into? James grinned.

"Now then let's go to the kitchens and get that ice cream" he said and he slung an arm around my shoulder. No point in pushing it off, he'd put it right back on again. I sighed and walked off with him. I started to think, if someone walked by this would look so wrong. My hair was messy from blow drying it a little while ago and my clothes thrown on for my prefects meeting. Ah oh well let them think what they want to think.

"To bad we haven't passed anyone, they might get the wrong idea." James said with his stupid arrogant smirk on his sill handsome face. Argh.

"yeah, to bad" I said sarcastically.

***

I won, I did, I beat James Potter. I still have a grin plastered on my face 5 hours later. I was walking through the common room on my way to dinner when someone bumped into me and I fell down.

"Sorry" said a familiar voice.

"No problemo James Potter. No hard feelings." I said with a grin still stuck on my face. He stuck his hand out to help me up. I stared at it for a while until he broke me out of my daze.

"You're meant to take it you know, it's polite." James said in a slightly aggravated voice.

"No." I said in a mock disbelieving voice. I grabbed his hand and pulled me up. I was pulled right into his toned stomach. Wow it felt nice, wonder what it looked like. I thought, glad he couldn't read minds. He hadn't let go of my hand.

"Um, it's polite to then let go of people's hand." I said hoping he would let go, he just grinned. I let my shoulders drop in agitation.

"Look here James Potter. I don't care what you think but can you stop picking on me and let me go?" I asked…fine, okay I practically yelled at him.

"Hm, Lily Evans, I don't think you have it in you to just accept anything that happens. Your to strict." He said shaking his head at me in a disappointed way. I rolled my eyes. Of course I could, didn't he realise I can prove him wrong. I grinned evilly at him.

"Of course I can." I said proudly at him.

"Fine then, say yes to anything for the rest of the night." He said with a shrug of the shoulders. He said it so causally, so mindlessly that I didn't think twice before saying yes. Oops.

"Come down to dinner with me?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Yes." I said through gritted teeth. He held out his hand to me, I had to take it. I smirked at me.

"Ah got to love that little word yes don't you?" James said happily. Then James grinned widely. I looked at him curiously then dropped his arm and backed away.

"No, I won't. I don't care I'll lose." I said quickly, praying with everything I had that he wasn't thinking what I thought he was thinking.

"Now, now Lily, that's not what we agreed on, was it? The word was yes" he said shaking his finger at me and talking to me as if I was a child. Argh he infuriates me sometimes. I shot him a pleading look

"Please don't" I said quietly. James gave me a strange look and ran his hand through his hair.

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go to the kitchens instead. But obviously that's breaking a school rule and you would never do that would you Lily-flower." He said with his charming James Potter smile.

"Why not?" I said, well I couldn't say no anyway.

***

You know James Potter isn't too bad…

"Hey Lils want to go out with me?" James yelled across the common room.

Scrap that, I hate him.

"I'd rather not Potter." I yelled back politely, I didn't have the heart to be mean tonight. I went back to reading my book when someone blocked my light, one guess who.

"Well that wasn't an actual no was it." James said while flopping onto the couch next to me. I took a deep breath. I was not going to yell at him, I would be nice. Deep breaths.

"I was trying to be nice Potter." I said. Rolling my eyes I turned back to my book. James lent forward from his couch so I could only hear what he was about to say.

"I don't think you could last a day being my girlfriend." James said wiggling his eyebrows as if daring me to say I couldn't. I just can't take that kind of pressure.

"Yes I could" I blurted out. I could make this living hell for Potter. James grinned.

"You're on, tomorrow morning it starts." He said getting up, he stopper a few steps away and turned around and added "but we're doing it my way." And he strutted off to his friends. I use to think he was gay, but then I saw him snogging all these girls, those thoughts no longer exist.

***

I was walking down the staircase to the common room dreading the day to come. James had the same classes as me so it wasn't like I could escape him at any time either. I took a deep breath before walking into the common room. There was James waiting for me. He smiled the one I liked, took my hand and we went down to breakfast. We talked, he made me laugh, I made him laugh, he put his arm around me and pulled out chairs for me in class. He held open doors and sat next to me the whole day. It was rather cute really. I started to think maybe it wouldn't be to bad being his girlfriend. Hmm that's an interesting thought to have isn't it?

"So Lily" James started as we were sitting by the lake that afternoon waiting for dinner "how is it being James Potter's girlfriend?" he asked me with a goofy grin. I smiled at him.

"Not to bad actually" Why not be truthful, I thought to myself. A flicker of surprise crossed his face but he quickly hid it.

"I'm pretty great aren't I?" he said arrogantly. And here come the side I don't like.

"Up until then I would say so" I said nodded my head looking out to the lake, it was really pretty watching the sun set. James rolled his eyes and just grinned. I looked back at the lake and just admired the beauty.

"It's so pretty" I breathed. James looked at me weirdly. I smiled at him.

"You just look at all the colours combined and you just sit there is awe that something so beautiful is missed by so many people." I explained.

"I didn't know you were so passionate about sunsets" he said with a chuckle. I let out a sigh and just looked away. he just couldn't be mature for one second could he.

"Lets go to dinner." He said jumping up and putting out a hand for me. I raised my eyebrows at him and got um myself.

"I can get up myself you know." I said angrily. I don't know why but I was suddenly very annoyed at him.

We were eating dinner, my friends and his together. They were all talking until my friend Mel asked us something.

"So are you guys like going out now?" she asked. I didn't know what to say, if I said no I lose but if I said yes I won but everyone would think I was going out with him. But, was that such a bad thing? I look at James he was grinning like an idiot.

"Yes we are." He said and put an arm around my shoulders. Sirius stopped eating

"Prove it" he said with food in his mouth. I sometimes wonder what girls see in him. James looked at me, I at him and then James started leaning in. I realised what he was doing. Kiss him? Don't kiss him? Kiss him? Don't kiss him? Kiss him? Don't kiss him? I couldn't make up my mind, I didn't either, his lips were on mine and I could help but smile into the kiss. Then I realised I was still in shock and proceeded to kiss him back. I can tell you now, James Potter is one very good kisser. I don't know how long we were kissing but I had somehow ended in his lap and the whole Gryffindor table was looking at us making out. Oops. I grinned and look at Sirius.

"That proof enough?" I said I a sweet voice. Sirius was looking at us disbelieving, Mel was looking smug and James, well James looked like he was the luckiest guy on the planet. And well, he was. But so was I. Remind me to thank whoever told James Potter I don't give in.

**A/N Yay another fan fic! hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it. i love lily and james :P well there you are please R&R**

**xo Walk_on_a_dream**


End file.
